Reading
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Rolan comes to a decision about Phantom before he's asked to read to him.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. In simple terms: The characters and anime/manga plot belong to Nobuyuki Anzai, whilst the plot for this and my OC belong to me.

_Warning_: shounen ai (sort of), shouta (sort of), OOCness (precaution), it's awe-full. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Reading**

The room was dusty and drafty, rickety like the oldest of rocking chairs. The large windows carved from mute grey stone and shaped by blocks much like it were set up near the high roof and allowed little sunlight to pierce the dankness that surrounded him. It reminded him of one of his mother's friend's old houses. He hadn't liked it – it had been said to have been haunted by the ghost of a young boy who thought his death hadn't been avenged well enough by his brother – and just the thought of that creaking, little, holey hut made Rolan shiver visibly with fright. He buried his nose in the thick, leather bound book he was holding, his teeth chattering visibly.

Memories left him with a flood of resolve as Rolan rolled his bare, frozen feet over and under each other from where he sat at one of the large round, dark oak tables, his face set into an expression of complete determination and concentration as he basically glared at the book he grasped between his tiny, smooth, pale hands, his mind leaving the hut at the back of his mind. Idly he realized he couldn't feel his feet anymore, it was as though they weren't there anymore, though he could see them whenever he swung back on the back two legs of the plain, wooden chair.

He kicked his feet from where they hung from the chair aimlessly, as though they were pendulums waiting to be started again and the book blurred from view as his childish wonderings found their way into his mind without his wanting them to. Rolan had been rescued that day, from death, poverty and his own self-righteousness. He could hardly believe he was sitting in a real castle library (the second library within the castle), with a really old, fragile, dusty book in his hands. Rolan grinned as an image of his savoir was sketched, painted and framed within his youthful mind.

He was tall, regal and possessed a finicky appearance with his pale hair and deep violet eyes. His countenance was as pale as Rolan's was, though Rolan somehow doubted that their similar skin colour was caused by the same thing; he could admit that he looked sickly and felt it most days too. Rolan frowned slightly, as he examined a small rip in the corner of the book's page, struggling to keep the book upright as he leant it forward slightly, to examine it closer. It was like a seedling creeping across the page.

Idly he noted to himself how he'd felt threatened by the man that had introduced himself as Phantom, his savoir, however, he'd been able to over look that. No human would save someone to sacrifice them for their own selfish needs. It was stupid; Phantom had fed him without a single word of payment, had given him a magnificent home that was so like the fairytale castles Rolan remembered dreaming about that he couldn't help but think he was asleep and that at any moment the entire hallucination would evaporate into a soul searing darkness. And besides that, the man wore white. No evil person wore _white_! It was a sign of peace, of tranquillity, of purity and good. There was no way Phantom was going to do anything bad to him, because Phantom couldn't do anything bad.

Rolan's heart suddenly frolicked in his chest; the angels his mother had always told him the most enchanting stories about always wore white, he recalled as they glided through his thoughts like elegant hawks swooping and diving. Perhaps Phantom was his angel, his caring guardian, ready to protect and aid him whenever he needed it. Rolan grinned, showing off teeth that were slightly yellow from his horrendous diet and his lack of sanitary equipment. His mauve eyes sparkled like the brightest of stars as he imagined Phantom with wings and found that they suited the man just fine.

"What are you grinning about?" Rolan nearly toppled out of his seat in surprise as Phantom entered the room silently without the boy's notice. Phantom chuckled and moved gracefully as he took a seat next to the smaller Rolan; the little boy stared up at him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Is there something particularly amusing about the book you're reading?"

Rolan nodded, his face splashed with scarlet as he hastily and clumsily pulled the book towards him, so that he could hide the lower half of his face. He stared from over the top, his large eyes seemingly larger and shined with a wet sheen of tears as he stared shyly up at his savoir. Rolan smiled from behind the heavy book, "The book is interesting." He answered politely, as he tucked a bang of hazel hair behind his small, left ear, his face still hidden.

"I see." Phantom smiled kindly, "What is it about?"

Rolan moved the heavy volume forward a fraction, just as a malicious gale flew through the enclosed room. The breeze annoyed Rolan as it flicked his caramel coloured hair in front of his face and he struggled to remove it from where it was going up his petite nose roughly, with a small cry. He heard Phantom chuckle again and immediately darkened even further with embarrassment. Phantom didn't have the same problem as his ghostly bangs blew prettily from his face, revealing a second violet eye hidden underneath.

"Ah," He started, as he struggled to place his annoying hair somewhere where it wouldn't annoy him – it seemed content to tickle his throat uncomfortably, go into his sensitive ears and stick to his cheeks – he flushed brighter and stuttered as he attempted to recall the small part of the story he'd been able to read with little interruption from his thoughts, "Um, it's about a demon. He's wandering the globe, looking for something."

Phantom cocked his head with thought, "I think I know the one. A dear friend of mine loves a book with a plot much like the one you're reading. He is the largest bookworm I've managed to find."

"Oh?" Rolan uttered, "Um, what's his name?" He asked politely.

"Peta. You'll be meeting him soon. He is the one that's finding you some proper clothes." Phantom's eyes slid down his skinny figure and Rolan felt heat creep onto his cheeks like a rat did into a food stall. "How old are you, Rolan? If you are to be staying, I'd like to know what you may offer me in return for my allowing you to stay here."

Rolan nodded timidly, "I-I'm 11, sir, 12 soon." He answered softly.

"Ah, good. You're at a tender age," Phantom said airily, as though recalling his own memories from that time. He must have had lovely parents, Rolan reasoned mutely; Phantom was very kind and someone must have taught him how to be. Who else would have if not his parents? Phantom's smooth like polished oak voice slid into his small ears pleasantly, as though caressing them tenderly as he asked, "Would you like to learn how to fight and use ARM? To battle beside me and to become strong?"

Rolan didn't need to think about it, his head and voice working without his permission as he jumped at the opportunity; Phantom had saved his life after all, and he was being so kind. Rolan's father had always said he should strive to fulfil debts and pay people back for their kindness in someway. If training, using ARM and fighting along side the man what Phantom found enjoyable, then he'd do it. And he'd do it well! He wanted Phantom to be proud and pleased with him.

Phantom's smile made Rolan grin in return as he giggled to himself as his face slid down into the centre of the book, holding in front of him with some difficulty. It shook dangerously, threatening to topple forward when Rolan rocked forward with happiness. The young boy cried out and struggled with the heavy book, not wanting his face crushed as his fingers wrinkled the leather covering and crinkled stained, fragile pages as he fought to keep it upright. Suddenly, it didn't feel as heavy as it should have and Rolan found a pale, tattoo bearing hand holding the book still. Rolan smiled kindly, "Ah, thank you, Phantom, sir."

Phantom smiled kindly, as he set the book back on the table, so that it was flat on its back, "Would you read to me, Rolan?"

"R-Read, sir?"

"Yes. Your choice in novel has piqued my curiosity; not many your age would choose to subject themselves to such a read. Peta tells me it's difficult for adults to understand; I wonder what could have made you think you'd enjoy it." Phantom watched him carefully and Rolan made sure to keep a polite expression on his face as he felt a burst of pride, like a firework going off, begin to radiate from the very centre of his skinny chest. He'd surprised Phantom? Perhaps even impressed him? Rolan couldn't help but feel pleased. The adult continued his explanation, "The themes within it are supposed to border upon the abstract."

Rolan blinked with confusion, "Abstract?"

Phantom's chuckle seemed distant, "Do not trouble yourself with my ponderings. Read for me, amuse me."

Hazel hair fluttered and bounced as Rolan nodded and pulled the book so that it was teetering over the blunt edge of the table. He sat up straighter with a little wiggle and pulled his finger down the page as he hesitantly glanced up at his savoir, with big, mauve eyes, "Er, should I start again, Phantom, sir?"

"No. Continue from where you were."

He nodded and did, "Alas, there is little that can keep a dragon satisfied, for that was what he compares himself to. He protects brilliant treasure, of rubies, e-emeralds and s-sparkling gold, what else would such a creature wish for? For what should he desire? For the human flesh of a young maiden? No. For the flesh of cattle as villagers offer as a sign of already made peace? No." Rolan stuttered, feeling his face heat up as he did so, "V-Varicoloured fruit and vegetables of all cultures, shapes and flavours are left on his doorstep, and he takes them without a single u-utterance, like a butterfly sucking from a bloom. He asks not for the gifts he receives, however he takes them anyway as the villagers continue to spread s-slanderous jeers and speak ill of his treatment of them."

This continued for sometime, as Rolan skipped between speaking smoothly, as though his voice were water streaming across a smooth pebble, and stuttering as though he were in a cart rushing over rocky terrain, as he fought against longer, more sophisticated words he hadn't heard of before. Time flew by and soon he the scribbled black words were blending into the murkiness of the room as the sun disappeared from the sky, leaving the world for the moon to look down upon.

He could barely keep up with the story's moral, of what the author was trying to tell him. But he got one thing; the monster didn't like being treated like one, which was understandable. He hadn't liked being treated as a lowly street urchin either, as though he were a thief even though he'd preferred to starve than steal. The demon, the monster in the book (which didn't have a title), he just wanted quiet and to not have polished swords shoved in his face or spears thrown at his heart. Rolan hoped Phantom was enjoying his less than perfect reading.

"However, even he, that mon-st-strosity, owns a loving, beating heart. He is not immune to its moody love affairs. He finds his sights held by a fair maiden, so delicate and impure. He pursues her with a darkened face and a heavy chest, hidden behind an ancient hood, only to find that he brings her more torment than great happiness whenever he steps near. His presence seems like a great burden resting upon her slender shoulders and he finds that he must suppress the ro - ro – ah, what's this word, Phantom, sir?" Rolan pointed with a small, dirty finger, a flush upon his cheeks, as Phantom smiled and leant across the table to have a look.

His grin broadened slightly, "Roué, Rolan. He is a man devoted to a life of sensual pleasure."

Rolan's blush brightened, "Ah, sensual pleasure, yes. Thank you, sir." He uttered.

"Please, continue." Phantom said, as he perched himself in his seat with a slouch. He lifted his right leg and flung it over the opposite one, crossing them as a contented expression fell on his face as Rolan nodded, a glee-filled explosion having been let off in his chest; Phantom wouldn't want him to continue if he hadn't been enjoying Rolan's reading.

Rolan drew in a deep breath, squinting at the page as his eyes rushed down the page, seeking the paragraph he'd been up to, "R-Roué hadn't known he possessed, lest he completely crush her. His spirit lay battered, his hope hung from his throat in shreds, like meat within a butcher's stall. He became bitter-" Rolan's voice faltered as his eyes flicked up from book as the door swung open with a loud creak and an ear chattering scratch, as it was dragged over mute, grey stone. Rolan's eyes widened at the sight of a tall man with yellow tinted skin and dark, black robes enter. He was just like the demon in the story; except for his long, grey-yellow hair and his slender build. The young boy's mouth fell open, "H-He's a demon!" He stuttered breathlessly.

The man regarded him with large, hazel eyes that seemed to shine hellishly in the darkness. Within his crossed arms, he held a small, brown wrapped package, much like Rolan remembered his mother lugging home from the market. They were usually packed with groceries, fish and poultry. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long while, before the man broke eye contact and stared with disappointment at Phantom, "You haven't been making him read in the dark, have you? You'll destroy his eyesight."

Phantom seemed surprised to here that, as his indigo eyes widened and his pale eyebrows rose, "Oh?" He uttered, "That hadn't occurred to me." He turned to Rolan, "I apologise. However, should you find anything to be difficult, do not hesitate to ask for help. I haven't a qualm about fetching a lantern for you."

Rolan blinked foolishly, "I-I'm fine! It's alright! It wasn't that difficult, Phantom, sir." The boy's mauve eyes couldn't seem to choose who to focus on as they bounded between Phantom and the demon look a like that had waltzed in and berated his saviour. Rolan found that guilt had seeped into his chest, as he stared at the table in front of him; he'd gotten Phantom in trouble. He didn't want to do that. A golden light flickered over oak table and the book gained an orange tinge as a light was brought to the table. Rolan paid it no heed. He'd gotten Phantom in trouble and he didn't want to face his saviour after having done such a terrible thing.

Suddenly a cool hand was placed on his shoulder and Rolan's eyes immediately lifted to find Phantom smiling down at him. A moment later, the older man looked towards the yellow man, who was still standing where he'd stopped, "Peta, this is Rolan." A pale hand gestured between them, "Rolan, this is Peta. He is my second in command. You may go to him should you find that you have trouble with anything." A tender smile found Phantom's lips and Rolan fought to keep a thread of jealousy from his heart, "Peta is an avid reader, much like you are. I am sure he will not mind it if you sit and read with him."

Rolan nodded and he examined the man again. Peta. So this was the Peta Rolan had heard of earlier, the one that was supposed to be collecting his clothes. Rolan smiled goofily; somehow he'd pictured Peta to be a pretty woman with chestnut coloured hair and bright green eyes. He hadn't thought that Peta would be a man.

"Your clothes." Rolan found the package, placed on the table in front of him and he lifted it gingerly, much easier than he had that book he'd chosen to read earlier, "I will show you to your room. Come along."

Rolan nodded, moving hastily as he jumped from his seat. He stumbled immediately after he'd landed, his feet numb. He closed his eyes as the floor flew closer to his face, his hands flying out to catch him. Much like with the book earlier, Rolan found that he'd stopped moving a moment after he'd begun to fall, and instead found his hands braced on Phantom's hard, cold chest.

Rolan smiled brilliantly, "T-Thank you, sir!" He shifted his feet, rubbed them together, willed them to reconnect to his body, as he continued to babble, "That's the fourth thing you've done to help me today! I-I hope to make you proud! I-I'll work really hard to please you and to become strong." He wanted to thank Phantom in a way that made him feel even a little bit special. Rolan remembered that his mother's kisses always made his insides radiate with a pleasant heat that was threaded with pride and happiness.

Phantom smiled the smile Rolan was growing fond of, "You're welcome, Rolan. Now, get going, dinner will be served soon and Peta has to show you how to work the bath."

Rolan nodded as he gathered his courage, gathered his gall, and stood on the tips of his toes, his small, pink tongue swiping at his chapped lips nervously as he did. Phantom's cheek was as frigid as the floor as his lips pressed against his left one. He held them there for a moment, hoping with all his heart that Phantom was feeling the emotions Rolan's mother had sparked in him whenever she'd done so to him, "Thank you." He whispered shyly after he'd pulled away.

He pivoted, his steps slightly shaky, as he made sure to keep his head down out of respect as he neared Peta, who'd been watching from the opened door. He didn't seem bothered by Rolan's actions, so the boy assumed he hadn't done anything terrible. Rolan was ushered out, as a pleasant blush crawled over his cheeks. Even if Phantom hadn't felt anything (which would have disappointed Rolan greatly and had him see that he found something that pleased his saviour with even more fervour than he'd already decided to use), Rolan had. He felt happy, content almost. He had a home for the time being, and a mentor to look after him. He'd amused him by reading to him that afternoon. Even Peta, who was echoing a few rules at him as they walked at a speedy pace down a dank hallway, seemed to be nice for a demon person.

Rolan wondered what his room would be like. He pondered on his training. He wondered if Peta or Phantom was going to be the one to teach him how to fight. He asked.

Peta stared down at him, "I will most likely teach you the theory. Many do not understand that there is more to using ARM than simply waving them about or calling upon them. Phantom, however, wishes to physically train you himself."

"Oh." That was good. Then he'd be able to show Phantom straight away about how determined he was. Rolan grinned to himself; a small bounce inhabiting his step like it hadn't for a long while. Phantom was his saviour, his replacement family. He'd make him proud, he'd please him. Anything Phantom wished of him, Rolan would strive to give. He wanted to thank the man for saving him, for pulling him out of the pits of consuming despair he'd allowed himself to drown in. He wanted to read to Phantom again.

"Peta, sir, would you read with me tomorrow?" he asked in a small, polite tone.

Peta regarded him critically, before he nodded and set his eyes on the hall in front of them, "I will. I am curious as to what you think of that book you were reading. It's a favourite of mine."

Rolan nodded with a bright smile. "Thank you, Peta, sir." Rolan would make Phantom proud, even if it killed him or caused his brains to explode because of all that he wished to learn. Because Phantom was his savoir, his guardian angel in white and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Woffy:** Rolan's so naïve. XD I love him for it. 

And so much for soonish! I apologise for taking so long, m'dear! Just as I'm sorry that this isn't strictly Phantom/Rolan. They're a family, I say! With Phantom as the careless father (though he doesn't mean to be), Peta as the doting mother and Rolan as the adorable son I get to hug and hug and hug (though I'd gladly hug Peta all day long too).

This is _vivid4_'s final (for now) present. As I've already said, she's awesome, lovely, fantastic, nice, helpful and – did I mention awesome? So bow to her greatness and thank her profusely! I order it! –_maniacal laughter_- (Inside joke, most who aren't _vivid4 _or me won't get it) XD

Reviews make this authoress smile, so do so.


End file.
